Déjà-Vu: A Heart of Ice
by The Midnight Prince
Summary: Ichigo Amano is now a third year high school student and currently dating her friend Makoto Kashino. What will happen, when she heard him talking behind her back about his new wife-to-be? She decides to leave the Japanese Campus and transfered to the German one. What will happen between those two? Is her heart really slowly frozening?
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà-Vu: A Heart of Ice**

This is my first FanFiction about YP. I do not own any characters, except of my OCs.

Please enjoy the first chapter and review if you like it.

_**Chapter 1**_

Ichigo Amano, a third year high school student with no outstanding, rather bad grades, was standing in shock in front of her so called "friends". She was about to present them her new cake creation for Valentine's Day: a lovely strawberry-flavored cake in the shape of a heart with a lot of cream and white chocolate and she wanted _him _to taste it first. But even so, Ichigo never expect them talking about her like that. Sure, she was clumsy and sometimes, okay most of the time but even so she was a person with a kind heart and this kind heart was slowly frozen.

"I can't believe what you're telling us, Ma-kun", said Andou, he seemed worried.

"If that's the case, than you should better leave her with me, if you're hurting Ichigo behind her back!". Hanabusa shouted at the blonde boy, clenching his fists.

"Is it my fault? That I soon will marry another person, my parents let me date since our first year of high school?! As if I want to!". Kashino shouted back, his eyes furious.

"You dated Amano-san since your third year in middle school. Does this mean, you cheated on her for over two years?", asked Andou calmly.

"I had no choice. To marry that daughter of the company or to give up my dream to be chocolatier? I know what is more important to me. But we have to keep it from her or-". His voice was so cold.

He heard a tray dropped on the ground and stopped, turning around, only to see his girlfriend looking at him in disbelief.

"Amano, I-". He tried to explain, but too late.

She ran away. It was clear what he meant. He didn't need her; she was just a step stone to his dream. A nuisance, a simple toy, so he could pass his time. She ran to the forest where the Café Saint-Mari is located and stopped besides a tree, only to cry. She felt so betrayed.

"Calm down Ichigo, everything will be fine!", said Vanilla and tried to comfort her partner, but in vain. "Kashino-kun probably was just joking! Let's get back and ask him".

Ichigo started to cry even harder by mentioning his name, suddenly a person appeared behind her. It seemed Hanabusa ran after her. He panted a while and hold a slip of paper out. She took it hesitantly, it was a phone number. He then hugged her. "I am so sorry Ichigo-chan". His green eyes met her brown ones. "Don't let yourself down and believe in Kashino. I know it's difficult, but he isn't the type of boy who would do this without proper reason and if yes-". He smiled but his aura was beyond creepy. Ichigo sobbed. "I don't know if he loves me anymore and *sniff* it's even nearly Valentine's Day!". Hanabusa patted her head. "That's why you should call this number and take a break from this campus".

"Hello?".

"…My name is Ichigo. Hanabusa-kun told me, I can call you about-".

"…Satsuki-kun? Are you Ichigo Amano? The new exchange student?".

"Huh?".

"It's fine, we will pick you up tomorrow, so please pack your things for your new campus in Germany". The speaker hang off. Ichigo stared at her phone. "Germany?".

_The next day_

She stood in front of the gate, not daring to look back. "Are you sure about this Ichigo?". Vanilla sat on her partner's shoulder and tried to persuade her to think again, but Ichigo Amano is stubborn. "I understand if you don't want to come Vanilla. I don't want to force you".

"Ichigo Amano. Am I correct?", said a male voice. A young man with silvery white hair and reddish green eyes. He was tall and had an elegant way. "I'm Nobara Fuyuki, from the German Campus. Nice to meet you personally".


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating the second chapter here. I hope you enjoy it as well and please review, so I can hear or read your opinions. Thank you in advance!

Also I want to thank especially nightowl880 for reading the story and review as the first one, so thanks!

_**Chapter 2**_

The German Campus was simply impressive, it resembled the Japanese one that looked like a castle but the St. Mari here was more like a big old mansion. The door was huge and rusty which gave the house a mysterious aura, as Ichigo entered curiously. So this is going to be her new home. Instead of the Café St. Mari, the mansion has a traditional bakery in the first floor, showing all the different cakes through the shop windows. They were students working, preparing Bienenstich or Bee Sting, a sweet yeast dough with a baked-on topping of caramelized almonds and filled with a vanilla custard, butter cream or simply cream; Baumkuchen or Tree cake, made of characteristic rings that appear when it was sliced resembling tree rings. It was amazing, how they worked in a disciplined and calm way. Fuyuki smiled at the brown-haired girl. "The campus is a little bit different but I think you will feel like home soon, especially with your Vanilla". Ichigo looked at him surprised. "Sweets Fairies? You can see them?"

A little fairy appeared in front of the girl. She had long white blonde hair that covered one eye and ice blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with a lot of laces and ribbons as also a white apron. "I'm Icing". Icing gave Vanilla a smile. "I can show you around, if you want to". Both became friends really fast and went ahead.

"You know, Ichigo-san. There are many exchange students here and you will meet then today, so don't worry about your German". Fuyuki showed Ichigo her room. It was a large room in which there were pane lings on the walls and the furniture was made of dark wood. A window separated two beds in the middle. "Your roommate will show you around then, I have to talk to the principle first". He left and winked at her as a good-bye.

Ichigo put her luggage besides the fresh-made bed and lied down. So much confusion, just yesterday she was in Japan, then a guy named Fuyuki brought her to Germany and she didn't even know who he was or what kind of connection he had with Hanabusa. As Ichigo nearly fell asleep, the door was opened brutally and a petite girl stormed in. "Mein Gott (My god)! I think I'll die if I have to work with that trio again!" She was pretty with short black hair in bob style and burning orange eyes. She wore the usual uniform of St. Mari in Germany: a cream colored button-down, a brown skirt and deep red tie. Over that she had a white apron which was quite dirty from baking. She stared at her new roommate for a moment and her angry face turned happy. "Ichigo Amano? Nice to meet you!" She hugged Ichigo immediately and dirtied her clothes. "I'm Anzu. Anzu Kuroyami! I am so happy a have a roommate finally!" She then turned around and shouted loudly. "Thanks, Fuyuki-sensei!". Ichigo stared at her in confusion, but the girl already pushed her out of the room. "Come on, let's meet the others!"

Both girls entered the cooking hall, it wasn't modern like the Japanese campus, rather old, but unique. Everything had the color of cream or a reddish brown. No one besides three boys was there. Ichigo ran to them, to see what they were doing, as she smelled something really delicious. A boy with midnight blue hair was taking a cake from the oven. He balanced it to the working table, but as Ichigo stood in front, he couldn't move at all. "This is an amazing cake!", she praised. The golden eyes of the boy glared at her. "Rather than talking, shouldn't you move aside? You're ruining my cake". His voice was cold and Ichigo quickly moved aside. "Geez, just like Kashi-". She stopped and nearly cried again by only mentioning him. "Mitsuki-kun, don't be so rude to her, she just transferred", said another boy, he had deep dark red hair and friendly brown eyes. The last boy laughed and winked at the two girls. "There you brought someone interesting Anzu-chan". His hair was blonde and his eyes light green. They all were really handsome in their own style. "That doesn't matter, she's disturbing", said the boy coolly, called Mitsuki as he went on with his work, ignoring the newcomer. Anzu pouted angrily. "Okay, let me introduce Ichigo-chan to her new team". Suddenly a piping bag fell on the floor and Mitsuki looked thunderstruck at Anzu. "N-New Team member? Don't tell me-". The said girl grinned. "Yeah, I asked Fuyuki-sensei about that. After all we all are exchange students". Then she ignored the poor boy who continued with his work in a really gloomy way. "Let's see, the gloomy boy there is Mitsuki Kamino-kun. Then we have Kaede Machida-kun". The red haired boy smiled politely. "And Ichirou Asakura-kun". The blonde boy shook her hand in the German way. "Don't worry, you will take German lessons soon, besides of French". Anzu nodded eagerly. "Ichirou-kun was born in the United States, Kaede-kun is from Canada and I am from the French Campus". Ichigo wanted to ask something as she was interrupted by Mitsuki. "Der Potsdamer Festtagskuchen ist fertig (The Potsdamer Festtagskuchen is ready to serve)". He then left the hall, balancing many cakes outside.

"What did he just say?", asked Ichigo curiously.

"Ah, you don't know yet. There is a bakery here, right? Every week a team is chosen to prepare the pastries and this time, it was our turn", explained Ichirou and washed his hands. "Anzu-chan, you're cleaning up, while you Ichigo-chan should practice now. Tomorrow's your turn". His tone sounded like he was used to command people.

"Y-Yes. What should I make?".

The blonde boy exchanged few looks with Kaede.

"What about Zwieback Wildbeeren Tiramisu (Zwieback Forest Berry Tiramisu)? You have the whole day to practice Amano-san", said Kaede and Ichigo thought that he really resembled Andou-kun. Both were more calm and collected.

As the boys left, Ichigo began to work. "Those boys sure are talented". She saw Mitsuki decorating the cakes, Kaede tempering and Ichirou working with marzipan sculptures, and everything was in a really high level, she had never seen. "Kind of, I mean, for example Kaede-kun. He's from Canada and his parents abandoned him in an orphanage, he used to take care of all his 'siblings' as the oldest one and there he discovered his talent to bake in a young age, when he was helping in the kitchen", Anzu then added. "But never mentioned that in front of him". "Okay! What about Ichirou-kun?". Ichigo wanted to know the most she can about her new team. The black-haired girl laughed. "He is such a son of a rich company. Spoiled brat. Actually he was studying under the care of professionals around the world, among Henri Lucas-sensei, Tsubasa Amaya-sensei and more. His father asked them to come, because he wanted the only best for his son. Before you ask, I know nothing about Mitsuki-kun. I just heard, he was one of the teachers for Ichirou-kun, before he transferred to the German campus. Actually that guy transferred a lot". Anzu then finished the last plate and smiled. "I'm going then Ichigo, call if you have problems". She left quickly.

Ichigo stared at the cake she was supposed to make. She had no idea.

"How exactly should I make this cake!", she complained.

"Stop shouting". Mitsuki suddenly entered the hall to get more cakes. On his way he glimpsed at Ichigo's supposed-to-be cake. "Looks awful", he said and went by coldly.

_**Mentioned Cakes:**_

_Potsdamer Festtagskuchen: a fruit cake from the German city Potsdam with a soft delicate pastry _

_Zwieback Wildberren Tiramisu: a_ _famous dessert made with original German rusk (Zwieback), doused in cherry brandy, mascarpone cream and juicy forest berries_


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Thank you IcyAutumnFlame, Shadowvampire and as always nightowl880. To answer your question nightowl880, you'll see, but I want to know, what pairing do you guys prefer the most?

_**Chapter 3**_

„That jerk!", Ichigo never felt that angry before and sat down on her bed. It has been 3 weeks since she came to Germany and _he _treated her like a disease. Every time she saw him or at least met him in the school, he ignored her or simply went out, as he didn't want to be near her. Before she could complain inwardly more, Vanilla flight in the room. At least the little sweets fairy was happy with her life here. "How was your day Vanilla?", asked ichigo and tried to be as cheerful as ever.

"It was great! Ichigo, there are so many other sweets fairies in this school".

Ichigo smiled, she didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, Vanilla began to talk excitingly. "I met the sweets fairies from the Zucker Kardinäle (Sugar Cardinals)! There are Maple, Tea and Citrus!". Just like the Sweets Princes, she thought.

"They have one?", asked the brown haired girl surprised. "That would mean, they all have a dream". Just like me, she thought silently, while Vanilla continued to talk. "…tomorrow you will finally go to your new class!". Ichigo stood unexpectedly up. "What?!" The last three weeks were a kind of break for the students, but it didn't feel like one: standing up at 5 am, backing all the day or going shopping for new ingredients. Even so, Ichigo loved Nürnberg, the city, the school is located. From its old side like the Frauenkirche, a church, to each bakery there and the pastries were really good, especially their Schwarzwälderkirsch Torte, a cake with cherries, dark chocolate and cherry rum. It just tasted different, but each time she sat in a café and ate, Ichigo thought about her friends in Japan, Valentine's Day was soon and she still didn't talk with any of them, Hanabusa sent an e-mail to her, asking if she's okay and if she liked the school here. She replied in a happy tone and lied, saying she was totally fine and she loved the school here. Tears were in her eyes when she finally sent the message. "It feels so lonely here", she muttered, but Vanilla didn't heard it and Ichigo didn't want to worry the little fairy, so she got up and left , making sure, not to make any noise.

As she left the dorm and took a walk in the school, she saw the lights on in the practice hall. The brunette entered and saw the person, she less expected or wanted to see: Mitsuki Kamino. Immediately, she wanted to leave, but it looked like, he didn't notice her. The blue-haired boy was practicing intensively. His uniform was full of cream, chocolate and his hands had burning marks. How long did he work here, she asked herself.

"Don't stand there like a good-for-nothing".

Her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean to-".

"If you want to practice, there are several tables left", he said, without looking at her. She was amazed by his concentration, talking with her but still he managed to continue with his work in a graceful way. Ichigo really wanted to clear the air between them.

"Why didn't you ever look at me? You know it's impolite, if you're talking and-", she stopped. Crap, this wasn't the thing she wanted to say, but he answered.

"I don't like your eyes".

"This is discriminating! I am new here, so at least, you can be more kind!"

"You've been here for 3 weeks now. Don't act like a newbie and take advantage of that".

He glanced at her and immediately, her thoughts returned to Kashino. They were so similar. How he scolded her at first for her mille-crepe.

"I'm leaving", said Mitsuki suddenly and started to clean up.

"W-wait! What did I do this time? Can you just answer me?!". Ichigo was sick of his treatment, she also had a hard time and didn't need a jerk, insulting her indirectly. His golden eyes met her brown ones. "You really want to know? I simply dislike the look you give every time, you're looking at me. These are the eyes of someone who compares her lover with a complete stranger, am I right?". Ichigo froze, how did he know?

"I hate those eyes", were his last words before he left, leaving her alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_At first, I want to apologize because of Mitsuki . He really is not popular at all, I planned at the beginning that he will change then, but it seems like no one likes him, what I completely understand. This chapter should appear actually later but I want to post it now. _

_Here's the 4th chapter, it's a little bit different this time and its purpose is to explain Mitsuki's actions more. I hope you'll still read it and as always thank you very much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Home is, where your heart is", red the dark blue haired woman. The little boy with the same hair color sat on her lap. "Do you understand that, Mitsuki? You can feel everywhere home, you just need the people you love around you". His bright golden eyes widened and looked curiously at the poetry book, his mother is reading from. "Then my home is where mummy and daddy are!", he said in his childish voice of 4. The woman laughed, she was really beautiful with her silvery eyes and pale complexion. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a handsome black haired man entered, balancing a tablet with a wonderful lemon soufflé and two cups of tea. "Störe ich? (Am I interrupting you?)". The little boy ran towards the man. "Daddy! Mummy just told me about home! My home is with you and mummy!". His father smiled and lifted him up, holding him with one arm. His cobalt blue ones met the golden. "You think so?"._

"Yes, I thought so". The now 10 years old boy stood in front of his own home. But it wasn't his home anymore. "Home is, where your heart is", he muttered, "then where is yours now, mum? With dad in heaven?". It's not like his father was dead, it was more like that he has been in the hospital for 3 years now, in coma, after being hit by a truck. But that boy lost all his hope.

…

When he won his first violin competition in the high school section, his mother's eyes were full of pride and then they would eat ice cream, all three together. His father would get strawberry with matcha ice, his mother chocolate and lemon, and he would get some of his parents: chocolate and strawberry were his favorites.

…

When the last tone faded and he looked at the audience, everyone cheered. He didn't smile at all. His pale face stayed emotionless, but then he turned to the woman behind the curtains of the stage. She didn't smile either, rather she turned away and left.

…

He couldn't live there anymore, so his 13-year old self decided to run away. He didn't know where he ran to, but he stood in front of a large mall, the shop in front him was selling all kinds of cake and a little girl, maybe in his age was putting so many pieces on one tablet. He chuckled, she was a cute girl with brown hair that was put into two curly pig tails and large brown eyes. He watched her, when she wanted to pay for all that pastries. She had no money with her, he noticed, but then a man came, probably her father. The two people behind them were her sister and mother, as he concluded from the resemblance. "Pretend, we don't know them", said the mother. He wanted to glare at them, but realized that it was none of his business. How could they treat their family like that, only for reputation and he also noticed the way the mother acted that she preferred her second daughter more. What did his father always said? Be polite and don't interfere in someone's business if it doesn't involve you. He turned to leave, as his mother stood in front of him. Her eyes were red and she was as pale as a ghost would be. She hugged him. "What did you think you were doing, Mitsuki? I can't lose you, too". Tears were in her eyes and he realized that she was trying to be strong all the time. He had his solution, running away didn't help nor did staying. "Mum, I want to leave the country and study abroad". His voice trembled first, but he knew this was the right choice. Rather quick and clean, he wanted to saver the bond with his mother.

…

Being with people only cause problems.

Being alone is better, isn't it? Pushing people away is better, for him and for others.

He will learn, it's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the 5th chapter, as always enjoy and review please. I wrote it weeks ago, but the plot would advance too fast, so I post this as a 5th chapter.

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Stop!". Ichigo trembled, more because of anger than sadness. _

_Mitsuki stopped and then slowly turned around. _

"_What exactly is your problem with me?", asked Ichigo outraged. "You don't even know me, yet you act so mean!"._

_His eyes met hers. He indeed is different from Kashino. "You're right. I don't know you at all, but one thing is sure, I don't like the way you look at me. Like you compare me to someone and I also know that this person is still in your heart". _

_Ichigo looked at him stubbornly. She will not show any tears in front of such a person. "I don't feel anything for Kashino". With these words her heart completely frozen._

Ichigo woke trembling up and noticed tears in her eyes. What a nightmare, she shuttered and looked at her clock, 07:00am. Perfect, she had enough time to go to class.

When she entered the large dinner table, Anzu was already waving at her. "Ichigo! Come sitting with us!" Ichigo smiled, nodded and got some food. There were a lot of traditional pastries, especially different kinds of bread: sour dough, olive bread, sweet ones with raisins and nuts, and more. She wanted to grab the last piece of strawberry jam, but didn't manage to, as someone else took it. She sighed. Good start, as she walked to the table, where her team was waiting. Mitsuki was absent, she noticed. Probably still didn't want to see her. "Good morning, guys!", she said cheerfully and sat down. Kaede smiled at her. "How is your stay so far Amano-san?", he asked a little bit concerned. "I heard, you met Mitsuki yesterday". Anzu stood suddenly up. "Did he do something to you Ichigo?! Don't listen to him, he's such a-". "Be quiet Anzu", said Ichirou unexpectedly. His voice sounded like a blade and his green eyes pierced the petite girl, who pouted now. The blonde haired boy didn't even look at his team mate, s he continued to drink his coffee. He then turned to Ichigo and grinned as usual. "Everything seems fine now, Ichigo-chan? Excited for the next class with Fuyuki-sensei?". Ichigo could just nod. That guy is creepy.

Mitsuki was still not there and the brunette enjoyed her time, now she was walking with her friends to the practice hall, where the white haired teacher was already waiting for his class. As he saw Ichigo, he went to her quickly.

"Wie schön dich endlich zu sehen Ichigo! Wie waren deine Wochen hier so? Hast du schon die Direktorin hier getroffen? Apropos, warst du schon am Hauptmark? Ich habe gehört, du bist ein großer Fan von Süßigkeiten-ja Süßes! Wir fangen mit einfachen Kuchen in Valentinstagstil an! Also, freie Fantasie!", he said and Ichigo didn't understand anything at all. "Ano, can you…repeat please?".

"He said, it's nice to see you finally and he asks you about your stay here, also if you've met the principal. Fuyuki-sensei wants to know if you've visited the Hauptmark-a popular market in Nürnberg, they sell a lot of things like spices. Then he said that he heard, you're a huge fan of sweets and that we start today's lesson with Valentine's day cakes. You can use your own imagination". Surprised she looked at the person who translated it. Mitsuki Kamino. He glanced shortly at her and just nodded before he went to his team's table and Ichigo noticed bandages around his wrists, going on to his arms, and his neck. On the side of his face of a little injury, just like someone hit him there, it was even still reddish. What just happened with him?

Ichirou watched his friend silently. Again, bandages were around his wrists and neck. He never really asked the blue haired boy, how he got those but he knew for sure, those injuries constantly happened. "Hey, Mitsuki!". The boy looked at him, even rings were under his eyes. "We talk after class. Important issue".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

When Ichigo started to bake, she felt like her own self: working with her former team until midnight and then only to fall asleep, because of the exhaustion. Now she prepared the cream for her Valentine's cake, a rose colored pastry with chocolate roses and of course strawberries on them. She watched her new team working, Anzu opened a can of apricots, Kaede was making nut cream to fill his cake with it, Ichirou silently took his cake in form of a butterfly out of the oven and Mitsuki. He didn't performed as usual, it seemed he had difficulty with tempering the white chocolate, as the bandages around his wrists were slowly turning red, but he was too concentrated to notice. As she wanted to say something, Ichirou came between. "Mitsuki. Wenn das so weiter geht, tropft dein Blut noch in die Schockolade und glaub mir keiner würde _das_ essen wollen (If that goes on, your blood will drop into the chocolate and believe me, no one's want to eat _that_)". The blue hair boy didn't hear him and continued, only when Fuyuki came, he looked up. "Sensei?".

"Take a break and go to the principal for now. With those injuries you can't work".

"I-".

"No you can't. Did you forget our rule of this campus here? 'Wenn du nicht fähig bist, einen perfekten Gebäckstück zu erschaffen, dann kannst du gleich gehen. Nutzlose Leute werden hier nicht gebraucht'".

Ichigo looked at Anzu to translate it and the girl answered hesitantly. "If you are not able to create the perfect pastry then you'll better leave-Useless people are not needed". Then they all continued to work again, as Mitsuki didn't exist, only Ichigo stood there.

"But this isn't fair! He has injuries, how can he bake in that state".

The teacher glared for the first time at her, his greenish eyes were now completely red. "This proud campus is different than your Japanese to make that clear, Ichigo Amano. Don't think that wimpy of the German one. Failure is not allowed and I don't care whether they were hit by a truck-". Mitsuki looked to the side, clenching his fists. "Or have a deadly disease, when they enrolled in that school, they have to accept the rules, no matter what. Excuses are just dishonorable, we are a team of winners not losers. If you don't like it then leave, I don't-".

"Nobara-sensei, what is that tone?".

A young woman entered the hall, her black shoes were making noises on the hard floor. She wore her long shimmery black hair braided over one shoulder, while several strains were around her delicate face. She wore a purple dress that fit her body perfectly and a black blazer with laces on the sleeves and back. She combined everything with a brooch in form of wings. Her light violet eyes, which looked nearly white, pierced the white haired teacher who glared at her. "Was willst du Amaya (What do you want)? Wie du siehst, unterrichte ich gerade (As you can see, I am teaching)". His voice was as cold as ice. The woman chuckled, she was very pretty. "Tss-I can't stand seeing you bully our students? Maybe that or I simply want to pick up my son?". She smiled at Mitsuki. "Come here, little one". Mitsuki still looked at the floor but obediently followed the woman's orders. "Good boy. I am proud of you. Now let's see-Ichigo Amano, right?". Purple met brown eyes. "Nice to meet, my name is Amaya Tsubasa, the principal here". Then she added. "Thank you for taking care of my son yesterday. What you said was really interesting".

"What will happen with him now?", asked Ichigo, the other team members still ignored them.

"Mind your own business and just shut up, can you?", said Mitsuki quickly before the principal could answer. His voice sounded strained. "Can we leave now, Sensei?". Amaya smiled. "Of course".

"What just happened there Anzu-chan?". Ichigo was in her room with Anzu who played with her hair. "The principal as you just saw".

"Yeah, I know that, but she's his mum?".

"No, of course not. Amaya-sama is 21 years old, Mitsuki is a 16 years old third year in high school, how should this work? And don't ask me about Amaya-sama. I don't know anything".

Ichigo noticed that she lied. "I'll ask the others then", she said stubbornly and ran to Ichirous' room. The blonde haired boy opened the door, only to be surprised by Ichigo's sudden visit. "Ah, Ichigo-chan. You want to know about Tsubasa-sensei? Come in".

His room was clean and just like the others it was divided in half. Ichirou's side has bright yellow bed sheets and his walls were full of posters of American basketball players and trophies on the table. It was really colorful and lively. "The other side's Mitsuki's", he pointed at the other half. The sheets were completely white and there were no things lying around, nor personal items. It looked like no one's living there. The only thing was an antique poetry book on the table. Ichigo opened it, curiously to see what it is about and noticed that everything was in Italian, but on the first page a dedictation was written in Japanese.

_To Mitsuki_

_In hope you'll never forget your heart and the people supporting you_

_Luna non splendet lucidius_

_~Mika and Michio _

A little photo was with it, depicting a handsome black haired man with dazzling cobalt blue eyes who had his arms around the shoulder of a really beautiful woman with Mitsuki's blue hair and silver eyes. She was holding a little boy in her arms, it was Mitsuki and those people were his parents. They all were smiling softly.

"Ah, you saw his poetry book? You know, it is the only thing he took with him from home. Mitsuki sure is a funny guy. Really difficult to read but that boy had a difficult life".

Ichigo turned surprised to Ichirou, "You know a lot about him", she stated.

"My step-mother is the younger half sister of his father. So we are practically cousins?"

**_I will soon write about Japan again, just a little suspense. As always, thank you and if you like it, review please. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I really apologize for the slow update, but this is the seventh chapter, mainly about Kashino. As always enjoy and review please! **_

_**Chapter 7**_

The fact that Ichigo Amano is at the German Campus spread around in the whole school, not only that but that she dumped the Chocolate Prince Makoto Kashino. It has now been almost 5 months of her absence and many noticed the change between the Sweets Princes: Andou, who had been calm all the time, had a huge tick mark on his head and the other two were constantly fighting silently, but everyone could sense the tension in the air. Many would expect the blond haired boy to be depressed or at least sad, but he wouldn't be Kashino, if he would act so. No, instead of falling into depression, he took action. At first he canceled the marriage with that girl-whose-name-he-didn't-even-care-to-remember and mainly concentrated on improving.

The Japanese Saint-Mari offered a scholarship to study abroad, usually in France but depending on one's performance, one can choose and Kashino planned to go to Germany. Of course, German would be difficult for him, but he had always admired the country-especially the chocolate there, which according to his opinion was the third best one after Swiss and Belgian chocolate and he was confident.

_Several months after the exam_

"Even I was impressed by his creation", said a female teacher

All teachers of the Japanese Campus, including Amaya Tsubasa who came to visit from the German one, were assembled.

"I agree, especially for his level. A high school student! I couldn't bake something like this that easily when I was at his age", commented another teacher and shook his head, remembering his school time.

"The cake was simply amazing, I've never tasted something like that before. His baking skills are on a higher level than those of an average patissier in France".

"Not only that, I used to teach him, but what is even more impressing is that how quick he improved".

"That boy is going to be a great chocolatier", added another teacher.

The principal smiled. "So we all agreed? Kashino Makoto will be studying in Germany, as he wishes?"

Everyone nodded in union.

"Do you accept another student, Amaya-sensei?".

"I'm excited to see his growth, indeed", said the principal of the German Campus. Her violet eyes shone creepily, while she smiled, as she looked at the picture of the lovely pastry the young boy made. It mostly consisted of bitter dark chocolate of the highest quality, it was a German Sachertorte, a typically but difficult chocolate cake made of milk chocolate and a milky cream, but what caught her attention was the description written on it:

"_Darker than chocolate"._

Because Kashino had no intention of giving up on his girlfriend, even if he had to fly to Germany to make that clear.

"It's show time", whispered the blond haired boy, as he exited the airport in Nuremberg.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and clicking favorite. I really appreciate it and I'm very happy that you like the story. I'm sorry again for updating so slowly-I had a lot of exams. So here is the 8**__**th**__** chapter!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Kashino decided that he liked Nuremberg, not only was it a wonderful city with a mix of old buildings and new ones but the culture also impressed him. Even so he couldn't understand German fully, that included speaking. He blushed when remembering the day when he arrived and said something wrong, in response the lady called the police. Yeah, but now he decided to stick with English but he still improved quickly in the foreign language.

The first thing he did in Nuremberg was:

Buy chocolate

Buy more chocolate

Eat the chocolate

Looking for Ichigo

Let's just be honest but chocolate are an essential part of life.

"Kashino Makoto-kun? Transfer student from the Japanese Campus, right?". Kashino stood in front of the gates, waiting for someone to pick him up. The boy had midnight blue hair and glowing golden eyes. "My name is Mitsuki Kamino, I will be your guide for the next weeks". The blonde haired boy nodded perplex. "J-ja, ano-danke? (Y-yes, thanks)". Mitsuki nodded and smirked a little bit. "Yeah, don't worry too much, I'm Japanese". He then turned around. "Follow me, Kashino-san".

"So that's your room, I will share a room with you, my last room partner moved to another one so it's fine", said Mitsuki and showed Kashino a nice room with two beds and tables, everything made of a dark wood.

"Kashino-san, do you maybe have a sweets fairy? If so, I think she's fainting. You're moving around too much".

Immediately he looked into his pocket only to see a really angry Chocolat. "K-A-S-H-I-N-O!".

"What are you doing here Chocolat? I told you not to come!".

"I'm your partner, did you forget?".

She blushed. "Also, it's Germany. They have awesome chocolate", she added.

"Your sweets fairy is Chocolat? How nice, it suits a chocolatier like you Kashino-san". Kashino turned to his new roommate. "How do you know my forte is chocolate?".

"Please, the Internet exists in Germany too, you know".

"When you can see Chocolat, that means you also have one, right?".

"Tea". A grey haired sweets fairy appeared. He wore a monocle and a suit with fine strokes-pattern. He had a walking stick and wore a hat with roses and a cord, depicting 3/6%. "_Lord _Tea!", he said while strains of hair fell into his little face. "I have a title! Mitsuki-san what a sassy boy you are! Not like your father at all".

Kashino looked surprised.

"Tea was the partner of my father".

"Not _was_! I still am! I'm just looking after that boy here!".

Mitsuki chose to ignore the little fairy, which pouted, and turned to Kashino.

"I heard you learned some German in Japan".

"More the Survival-Course", said the blonde boy drily.

"The principal told me to educate you in the German language as part of your exchange program".

"Can't I talk French to them?".

"Kashino-san, would you speak French with a random person in Japan? That was sarcastic but I'm serious, I can't help you all the time only because you don't know how to ask a person where the bathroom is".

"Okay", he said defeated.

"Schon gut, aber du sollst dich ausruhen, morgen gehen wir in die Stadt und besichtigen berühmte Schockoladenläden und machen eine kleine Tour in der Altstadt (It's fine, but you should rest, because tomorrow we are going to famous chocolate shops and we're doing a little tour in the city)".

Kashino understood only the word „chocolate", so he just nodded.

"Irgendwelche Fragen (Any questions)?".

Kashino snapped out of his thought, right his purpose here. To find his special someone.

"K-kennst du ein Mädchen namens Ichigo (Do you know a girl named Ichigo)? Ichigo Amano?", he began slowly, still unsure with the foreign language.

Mitsuki seemed to startle for a second, it felt like an illusion to Kashino and he asked himself if he didn't imagine that.

"No, I'm sorry Kashino-kun. I don't know any girl whose name is Ichigo", answered the dark haired boy.

_**This was the 8**__**th**__** chapter, in the next chapters I might switch into German sometimes; it has been such a long time since I wrote something in German (Nürnberg is a beautiful city). Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am just so sorry that I didn't upload for so long. I still hope that you will read the story. Thank you very much for reviewing, clicking favorite/follow or simply reading it!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

„_Die Lorenzkirche", said Mitsuki proudly while looking at the old church in the middle of the city. Kashino nodded, still in his thoughts. He couldn't get his girlfriend out of his head, what would happen if she found someone she loved more? After all he said all those things that caused her to leave. He felt so guilty in the last weeks. _

_But even so, he had hardly time, as a certain blue haired friend was pulling him around Nürnberg, added to this Kashino also had to prepare for class because if his grades dropped he would have to go back to Japan again._

"_-shino-san. Kashino-san". Mitsuki hit the blond haired boy lightly on the head. "Hey, I'm taking to you". Kashino turned to him, still surprised. "What?"._

"_I just told you that we are going to a chocolate shop nearby. If you don't want to come, I don't care", said the German student and went ahead. _

…

That is exactly the story, how a certain Makoto Kashino was lost in the nice city of Nürnberg. Everywhere were people walking around, talking quickly in German, while ignoring him. "Ano…Hallo?".

_In the bureau of the German principal_

"Du hast was verloren?! (What did you lost?!)", he shouted.

"Ich hab ihn irgendwie verloren (I kind of lost him)".

„Mitsuki. Du kannst eine Person nicht verlieren. Das funktioniert nicht. (You can't lose a person. That doesn't work)", said a white haired teacher, sounding confused.

"Ich habe ihn nicht verloren. Nur irgendwie aus den Augen verloren (I didn't lost him. I only lost sight of him)", insisted Mitsuki, while another person barely contained her laughter.

„Amaya, sag etwas zu deinem Sohn (Amaya, say something to your son)!", said Fuyuki, while glaring at the female principal angrily. "Das war ein extreme verantwortungsloses Verhalten (It was an extremely irresponsible behavior)!"

She replied smirking: "Ich meine, es ist irgendwie ganz lustig, oder? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Mitsuki so durch den Wind gesehen habe (I mean it is kind of funny, right? It's the first time, seeing Mitsuki so absent minded)".

„Hör auf Scherze zu machen (Stop joking around)! Es ist eine ernste Sache (It's a serious case)! Wir haben einen Austauschschüler aus Japan verloren (We lost an exchange student from Japan)! What should we do! I'm so ernst (serious)!" While talking, he didn't notice that he switched from Japanese to German all the time.

Amaya was still laughing, while walking out of the room.

"I'll try to find him, no worries. Just keep both eyes on my adorable son and cook some coffee Fuyuki-sensei".

The white haired teacher was fuming, but still looked at his student concerned.

"Do you think, she'll find him?".

The blue haired boy just shrugged. "I don't know being honest".


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Kashino was devastated. He was walking around for about 3 hours and still no one was willing to help him. That's why the best thing to do is to actually look for a way himself. As one could have guessed, he got even more lost. Just when he wanted to give up, he saw a familiar brown-head.

"Ichigo!".

Ichigo froze when she heard _the _voice. _His _voice. That stupid voice that won't let her go and still haunted her. It couldn't be him. After all, how could he be in Germany? She didn't dare to turn around and look. Then if she would, she knew that these chocolate-brown eyes would cast a spell on her to return.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Soft long locks fell down her back like waves, she wore a simple pinkish orange dress and a summer hat, suitable for Germany's hot weather. He saw her clenching her fists-trembling. He couldn't help but feeling guilty for what he have done.

"Ichigo…please. Wait".

He sounded so desperate, it tore her nearly apart. Ichigo tried to calm down. Breathe: One, in. Two, out. One, in. Two, out. But even if she wanted to stay, a part of her just wanted to run away and hide. One, in. Two, out. Probably he was here to finally break up with her, continuing his task when he couldn't as she ran away. Now she really started to panic and was also ready to run, when a tired, exhausted voice stopped her.

"Kashino…Makoto…finally found…you", said a dark voice behind the Japanese boy. Amaya Tsubasa stood there, looking lightly crazy with her wobbled walk and her now messy hair. "It's definitely too hot here", she mumbled, then she started to laugh hysterically only to stop abruptly and say seriously: "Ah, so tiresome".

Kashino couldn't help but sweat-drop. That teacher was kind of creepy in her own way. Amaya Tsubasa hold her hand out in a dramatic pose and sighed: "Oh Gott. It's too hot! I really ask myself why I chose to come to Germany and not to England. The weather is nice and cool there. Also, then I could spend my time eating scones and drinking tea…". She stopped again before turning to look at Kashino. "There you are, you useless pancake!". Then she looked at a frightened Ichigo and smiled. "Ah, Ichigo-san, what a coincidence, meeting you here. Would you mind if we move our discussion to an ice cream-shop? I'm literally dying here and also would someone call my son, please?".

Kashino seemed confused but Ichigo already called. Looked like she was used to the teacher's dramatic monologue.

"Would you please come here, Kamino-san? Your mother-". She hesitantly glanced at the principal. "has…a heat-problem?". It sounded more like a question, but that didn't matter to Kashino. He froze. "K-kamino?". He grabbed Ichigo by her shoulders.

"Ichigo! Are you talking about Mitsuki Kamino?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you very much for clicking favorite/follow, reviewing and simply reading it. It's always great to read the reviews each time and also to see that someone is happy about an update and actually likes the German translations! Vielen Dank **___

_**Chapter 11**_

Mitsuki wasn't pleased at all when he was on his way to a certain ice-cream-shop. Wasn't he supposed to be the child, why did his mother have to be so difficult? Sometimes, she was just the professional herself but that's only when she was baking or as the representative of the German school. One might think that she was creepy and annoying but he knew that she was a hardworking person with a kind heart, if not, why would she take care of him when he left home? He remembered how hard it was to live alone and to miss his mother-he lost his father unwillingly and now he also lost his mother for her sake. The one who reached out to him was Amaya Tsubasa. When he remembered their first meeting, he chuckled lightly.

_He was 13-years old and she was 19. It was one evening, when he ran away from the dormitory of his German private school, as he couldn't stand the bullying of the others anymore. Only because his parents came from different countries doesn't mean that people should be judging one because of appearance but more because of what they are doing and therefore earn their own respect. He was running and accidently bumped into another person, who happened to be Amaya Tsubasa. It was getting dark and being honest, he thought she was a witch with her to that time shoulder-length hair, those piercing eyes and black dress. He bowed immediately as an apology but soon realized that it was weird here in Germany._

"_Du bist Japaner? (You're Japanese?)", she asked. _

_He just nodded surprised. "Woher wissen Sie das? (How do you know that?) __Sind Sie auch aus Japan? (Are you also from Japan?)". _

_She nodded but tilted her head in a question. "What are you doing here this late?". _

"_Just walking around", he answered quickly and wanted to go ahead, especially now he didn't want anyone to see him escaping. _

"_Wait. Do you happen to go to that school over there?", she looked at the large building of the private school. _

"_What if I am?"_

"_It's not like you are interesting or so but you just looked", she paused and thought a little bit, "like a little boy who has a problem and decided to run away instead of facing it"._

"_You don't even know, so don't judge", his reply was sharp. That woman really annoyed him. _

"_As I said, I don't care but if you want to come along I don't mind"._

"_Where? Do you want to kidnap me?"._

"_No, you're not worth the trouble". She grinned. "You simply don't look happy with your life but trust me happiness, that, you can't buy, instead let's buy ice cream and, that's kind of the same thing"._

_That day he just tagged along and also learnt new things about her, for example that she travelled around to improve her skills and how she disliked carrots because they tasted weird in her opinion and so on. It was simply enjoyable to talk with someone instead of isolating himself. _

When he arrived he saw familiar faces: Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo. The blond boy grabbed her shoulders and yelled: "Ichigo, are you talking about Mitsuki Kamino?!".

She looked shocked but nodded. "How do you know him?".

Kashino didn't answer instead he looked to the side and said angrily: "So he lied to me, when he told me he didn't know you".

"He did?", asked the brunette.

Mitsuki decided to enter the shop and simply responded to her question. "Yeah, I did".

"You bastard!". Kashino immediately grabbed the blue-haired boy by his collar of his shirt. "I trusted you! Why did you lie to me?".

Mitsuki couldn't help but smirked. "There's no reason why I should tell _you_ and now let go off me".

The punch came unexpected but even so it hurt a lot. He fell on the floor and could taste the blood in his mouth. His golden eyes met furious brown ones.

"Let's go Ichigo", said Kashino and grabbed her by her wrist, while leaving the shop.

Mitsuki looked at his adoptive mother who was eating her large amount of ice cream on a small table. She didn't even glance at him when she spoke: "What were you thinking Mitsuki?"

"I guessed I didn't think for ones. Why didn't you do anything?", asked Mitsuki displeased while taking the handkerchief, she handed him.

"I am also a teacher and in this situation, I shouldn't involve myself. Also, a little punch is good sometimes".

"Thanks _mum_".

"You're very welcome, _son_". She handed him a spoon. "Join me, even I don't eat that much".

He just sat down while sighing. "You know that it was only sarcastic".

"I know".

"I only wanted to make sure because you are so difficult sometimes".

She wacked him on the head lightly. "So disrespectful".

He grinned while shoving a spoonful of strawberry and chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

"I still can't understand why you like that boring combination Mitsuki. I mean, try it with coffee and yogurt or so".

"You don't understand, it's a classic and also", he stopped and looked out of the window, as if he was thinking of something. "They truly suit each other perfectly".

_**I have a question, dear reader. Did you guess the meaning of Mitsuki's preference of Strawberry and Chocolate?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Stop Kashino! I said STOP!".

The blond haired boy just ignored the brunette and continued to drag the poor girl after him, while he mumbled things like: "I just can't believe people are able to do such things" or "I'm so going to kill him".

"Kashino! How about telling me first what you are doing here?!". That question brought Kashino back to reality. "What _I _am doing here? That question I should have asked you? How come you just disappeared from the next day to the other? Have you ever thought about how I felt when I-", his voice broke finally; "when I heard you disappeared?"

_In Japan_

Hanabusa felt, one could say so, a little-okay quite angry. His friend Kashino went to Germany. Alone. To make up with his girlfriend after he dumped his fiancée. He didn't know the girl but he kind of felt bad for her, it's not it was her fault if her parents arranged this and now her fiancée dumped without even meeting her. He heard of the girl, she should be rather sickly but was the heir to her father's medical concern and thinking about the hospital the Kashino family owned, that would be a great combination. Pushing that thought aside, he looked at his other best friend Andou. He was busy talking with his girlfriend Kana on the phone.

"Hey Andou, what do you think about going to Germany?"

"Huh?!"

.

.

Nobara Fuyuki had a difficult life. It's not like being teacher is annoying or so, he certainly enjoyed the time with his students but when he looked at a specific group of students-no he should stop thinking about them. Not good. Just when he wanted to continue his paperwork, his phone rang, he looked at the display: Nerviger entfernter Verwandter in Japan (annoying distant relative in Japan).

"Yes? Why are you calling me, Satsuki-kun?", his voice was sickly sweet and he was smiling ..llllall the time- his way of coping with stress. Last time Hanabusa called, he got a new student and with her came a new boy and after that he got into trouble with the principal.

"Sooooo, you want to come to Germany? Hm?". Still smiling.

"Ah, you want to bring a friend with you? His name is Andou?". Still smiling.

"Why don't you just bring your whole school? Hm?". Still smiling.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M NOT BUSY ALL THE TIME HANDLING THOSE STUDENTS ON MY OWN AND ON TOP WITH SUCH A DIFFICULT PRINCIPAL! YOU SENT ME ICHIGO AMANO THEN KASHINO MAKOTO! WHO NEXT?! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A LIFE, RIGHT?!", he yelled into the phone.

.

.

After all the yelling from his relative, Hanabusa grinned at Andou.

"Seems like we can pack our luggage now!".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

„It was a misunderstanding", he said quietly. "Everything".

Ichigo glared at him. "Why should I try to understand how you feel? Have you ever thought about me when you were with your fiancée?". She continued, getting angrier and angrier each time. "A misunderstanding? Don't make me laugh, I heard what you said about me Kashino! I'm not that stupid as you make me to be!".

"I never said that. I never once thought you were stupid Ichigo", he sounded shocked and the hurt was evident in his voice.

"Oh, really? But I must have been dumb enough to stay with you all the time", Ichigo said bitterly. She refused to look at her boyfriend, but the way her eyes glistened, Kashino noticed for the first time since they talked, that she was nearly crying.

"I didn't decide this Ichigo", he said softly. "I didn't have a choice".

Now the brunette turned to face the blonde. A cold snort came, followed by tears that streamed down her face. "You always had a choice Kashino! Even Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun knew about this! Why not me? Why didn't you at least try to include me? You could have talked to me, I would understand it-", she paused and sobbed. "After all, I am your girlfriend".

"You don't even let me finish Ichigo! Stop jumping into conclusions!".

"I don't want to listen to your reasons. It's that you can't trust me, right? And I'm not being petty Kashino! We overcame so many hardships- the Grand Prix, you guys studying abroad and we being in different classes-".

"That's the problem!", Kashino interrupted her harshly. "We're not in the past anymore. I know we were young but I never regret falling in love with you and still we all have to learn to take our own ways".

Ichigo stared at him, her now puffy eyes widened and slightly surprised before smiling sadly.

"I guess then, that my way is without you Kashino", she said quietly but firmly.

"What do you mean". It wasn't that what he was thinking, right? She wouldn't-

"You heard me clearly. I'm breaking up with you".

.

.

.

"And…so who's picking us up?".

Hanabusa looked uncertainly around. "He said that some of his students will pick us up-".

A loud quarreling noise interrupted him.

"I told you that they were Japanese! They don't even understand German and also you're writing it completely wrong!".

A petit girl talked to a tall blonde boy loudly. She wore her black hair in a bob and carried a messy made poster with her. "Here you can buy pickled carrots for peanuts!", was written in Japanese.

Hanabusa laughed and walked to them. "Are you by any chance the students my cousin send to pick us up?".

The girl grinned: "Yep! My name's Anzu Kuroyami. I'm glad that you noticed our poster".

Andou decided to tell her the truth before it became much more embarrassing.

"Kuroyami-san. On your poster. Why did you write that one can buy pickled carrots for peanuts on there?". Her eyes widened.

"What?".

The blonde boy, who's called Ichirou agreed before bursting into laughter. "That Mitsuki, was he so angry with me?".

Anzu huffed. "No wonder, after you spilled the beans about his past to the newbie".

Hanabusa looked at his friend who also just shook his head. "Who do you mean with 'newbie'?".

The black haired girl grinned. "You'll see! But first we have to get you both to our campus".

On their way out, she continued talking to them, asking about their specialty in baking and more.

"I personally like to work with pickled fruit but trying to represent one's country with baking goods is also great", she said looking at Andou. "One of our friends has a similar baking style, he's Japanese but was born in Canada. His name is Kaede Machida".

She smiled when she talked about her friends. "Then we have Mitsuki, but he is like very grumpy and not fun at all. About 4 months ago, a new girl transferred to our school, she's also from Japan so maybe you know her. Ichigo Amano?".

Andou smiled sadly. "Yeah, exactly. She's the one we are looking for".


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! It's been a lot time since the last author's note and I wanted to upload the chapters quickly so I never had the time to write a proper one- so thanks a lot for the follows/favorites/reviews. **_

_**Chapter 14**_

"I don't understand why Ichigo. I simply don't, I came to Germany to clear everything so that we can be together again-".

"I can finally start a new life, independent without you", came the answer. Her voice was shaking. "I don't have to be a burden to everyone anymore and I know what I want to do. So do you. I think it's the time to say good-bye. Let us meet again Kashino, not as lovers who broke apart but as new people who reached their goal". Tears ran down her cheeks and she started to sob but her gaze was unwavering, never before was he proud of her. He nodded sadly but tried to smile . "I'm going to be the best, I guess I have to wait for you then, until we meet again".

.

.

.

"What do you mean Kashino?", asked Andou, he frowned in confusion. "You guys broke up?".

Hanabusa cut in: "But I thought you came to Germany to talk to her?".

"We did talk and we broke up. It's probably the best but at least it's a good break up, if you know what I mean?".

"I don't but at least we can go back to Japan. We already missed tons of classes". Andou tried to reason with Hanabusa who looked like he didn't have any intention on going back and the spectacled boy was completely right. "But we didn't even see anything from Nürnberg! And what about the other students? We couldn't even greet the principal".

Kashino shuttered. "Believe me, you don't want to meet that weird hag", he turned to look to the side and muttered under his breath: "and her son in that case".

"Du hast über mich gesprochen? Was? Jetzt lästert ihr noch? (You talked about me? What? Now you're even gossiping?)", said Mitsuki coldly, directing his gaze at Kashino who glared back. No one noticed him approaching them.

"What is he saying", asked Hanabusa. Andou only shook his head watching the other two boys talking.

"Heißt das nicht, dass sie nun Single ist (Doesn't that mean that she's single)?", Mitsuki continued, clearly ignoring the two Japanese students.

„Mitsuki. What do you mean?", came the question, voice barely controlling the anger Kashino felt.

The blue haired boy grinned cruelly, changing to talk in Japanese again. "What? I plan to confess to her".

"She's-".

Mitsuki cut him off. "You're right she's not yours anymore. You guys broke up, Dummkopf". With that said, the blue haired boy turned to leave not before giving Kashino a challenging look.

For the first time Kashino felt hepless. He knew that Mitsuki was right and because of that, he felt such a pain in his heart. He couldn't do anything to stop Mitsuki's confession, after all he doesn't have the right anymore, right?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**I can't apologize enough for my late updates but I will definitely continue the story until the end. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows even though it took me so long to post the next chapter. I really appreciate them!**_

The dark blue haired boy leaned casually against the door frame. Watching the sobbing girl sitting on her bed. Each time her shoulders shook while she tried to compose herself but still tears streamed down her face.

"They're returning to Japan today. Kaede told me they are in the airport at the moment".

"I am such a horrible person", came the muffled reply.

Mitsuki looked at Ichigo questioningly but the brown haired girl continued. "I mean he came to Germany only for me and-". She wiped her tears with her sleeve and stood up in determination. "This is stupid". Ichigo looked at Mitsuki. "Don't we have bakery duty today?". He knew she tried to sound confident. It didn't work at all.

.

.

.

Kashino looked back for the probably 47th time since they entered their gate. Is she going to come? Telling him, she changed her mind? That she loved him? . She won't come and this fact itself made his heart feel a little heavier but still Kashino couldn't help but imagine Ichigo running towards him, telling him that they were still together.

He shook his head before following his friends to the plane. This is ridiculous. Life is not like a shoujo manga. At least not his.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Epilogue**_

A slender hand wanted to push the door open but hesitated. The young woman's long brown hair curled against her back while her big brown eyes looked at the pretty shop. It was rather plain, compared to all the others in the street but she knew it was kind of special. It was his shop. She took a breath and slowly opened the door. There he stood. He didn't change at all. His chocolate colored eyes were concentrated in decorating the cake on the table in front of him, while he didn't notice her yet-but now. His piping bag full of cream fell on the floor.

"Ichigo…is that you?".

He couldn't believe that. She stood in front of him. She looked more mature but that was to be expected- they haven't seen each other for at least 9 years. She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair and the summer dress that fitted her perfectly.

She didn't answer but went to run to him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess, I'm back".

Anzu smiled as she peeped through the window and saw the couple hugging each other, finally reunited. She then turned to look at her friends. Mitsuki crossed his arms but blushed a little bit, his dark hair still was messy but he got some light blue highlights in them. Kaede stayed the same. The only one who was missing was Ichirou, who quitted his baking career and worked as the successor to his father's company. He was now married to Kashino's former fiancée. Anzu felt happy and sad at the same time, Ichirou already told her that he didn't felt the same for her, she accepted it and went on. That's how life worked. Not everything can be like a shoujo-manga. There are people who get a happy end and those who not. But she didn't regret falling for him. They all have their own lives: Mitsuki taught in their German school while Kaede worked together with Andou on combining their skills. Time changed and every time she thought back she couldn't help but smile.

_The day she confessed to Ichirou was horrible – not only because he never noticed her feelings - but to be honest, no one ever noticed that she was in love with him all the time. It was fine, after he flat-out rejected her, she only cried for hours after all. _

_What wondered her the most was that Mitsuki never once confessed to Ichigo during the 9 years. She never asked him about that and that's probably for the best. But she was still surprised when Mitsuki stormed into the patisserie she and Ichigo owned with a slip of paper: with the address of a certain chocolatier. _

And now they are here. The couple reunited and everyone's happy just like a fairy-.

"Can you guys stop eating each other faces please?", came the annoyed remark as Mitsuki entered the store, stopping the couple successfully from kissing each other.

Kaede sighed and followed Mitsuki while mumbling something that sounded like "really?".

Anzu laughed and looked up to the sky. It was a nice day, the sun shone and few fluffy clouds grazed the sky like cotton candy. Actually every day is nice, isn't it?

"Yep, definitely".

She ran into the shop, seeing Mitsuki and Kashino arguing already, while Kaede tried to stop them. Ichigo who had a huge grin on her face just looked at them gleefully. Yes, glee describes the day the best.

_**So this chapter marks the end of the story and I just want to thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows and for simply reading this fanfiction! Vielen Dank. **_


End file.
